take your time
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Rogue wants to watch Natsu and Gray have their way with Sting. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


"Feel good, sweetheart?" Rogue asks, voice so low a shiver runs along Sting's spine.

Natsu swallows Sting down again, eyes bright and fiery on his. "Ye-Yeah," Sting breathes. Gray hums against him, tongue slowly working him open. Sting gasps and reaches behind himself to fist a shaky hand in Gray's hair.

Natsu moves faster, taking Sting's cock into his throat. He slides his hands up Sting's thighs and around to his ass, spreading him a little wider for Gray. "That's it, Natsu," Rogue says. "Show him off for Gray." Sting's chest heaves as he moans, head falling back. "As he should be." Sting's breath hitches. Rogue steps closer, pressing into Sting's side. "He looks so beautiful like this."

Sting whimpers, turning his head to pull Rogue into a kiss.

"But not as beautiful as he's going to look taking your cocks," Rogue murmurs against his lips.

Sting tenses under Natsu and Gray's hands. "Rogue, I- I'm-"

"Not yet, sweetheart," Rogue says soothingly. "You can't come yet."

"But, I want…" Sting trails off with a whine as Gray works a finger into his entrance.

"I know. I know, love," Rogue says reassuringly. Sting links their fingers together, squeezing tight. "Be good for me. For us." Sting's breath comes harsh against Rogue's lips. Rogue ruts against his hip. "Can you do that? Behave until I tell you that you can come?"

Sting nods, bringing their lips together again.

Gray groans, head falling forward to rest against Sting's thigh. Rogue pulls back, gently swiping a thumb over Sting's lip before turning on Gray. He slides his fingers under Sting's until Sting releases his hold on Gray's hair. Rogue tips Gray's head back. "No touching yourself," he orders. "Understood?"

Gray looks up at Rogue through his lashes and stops jerking his cock. He turns his attention back to Sting, pressing another finger in alongside the first, cock jumping when Sting lets out a low _fuck_.

Natsu sucks Sting hard, nails biting into his skin when his hips jerk. Sting pulls back a moment later, pushing into the thrust of Gray's fingers, crying out when they curl insistently against his prostate.

"Slow down," Rogue says, running his fingers through Natsu's hair then Gray's. "We can't overwhelm him when he's trying so hard." Rogue presses a kiss to Sting's shoulder. "When he's being so good."

"He is good," Natsu murmurs, kissing along Sting's hips, then across the soft curve of his stomach. His nails dig into Sting's ass and he presses his head into Rogue's hand as Rogue drags his fingers through Natsu's hair.

"C-Can't," Sting stutters, fingers tightening in Rogue's grasp and shying away from Natsu. "'S too much."

"You can do it," Rogue says gently, pressing a kiss below Sting's ear. "Relax, sweetheart. We're going to be good to you."

Sting exhales, thighs shaking and knuckles white as Gray adds a third finger. His eyes fly open as he hears Natsu curse, and when he looks down, he sees Gray's hand around Natsu's cock.

"You didn't say I couldn't touch him," Gray says, a hint of smugness to his voice as he looks up at Rogue. Rogue raises an eyebrow at him but lets it slide.

"Fuck, babe," Natsu gasps, leaning his head against Sting's hip. He brings a hand down between Sting's legs, trailing it up his thigh until his fingers meet Gray's hand. Sting jerks forward, groaning as Natsu presses a finger in next to Gray's.

"You're doing so good, sweetheart," Rogue murmurs, pressing kisses down Sting's neck. Sting lets go of Rogue's hand and brings it to Natsu's hair instead, tugging at the pink locks and crying out as Gray and Natsu's fingers thrust into him simultaneously.

Sting can feel Gray adding more lube to their fingers and the cold sensation makes him shiver. He focuses on Rogue's lips on his neck, Natsu's hair under his fingers, the sounds Natsu's making as Gray strokes his cock.

"I c-can't..." Sting can feel his legs shaking and Rogue must notice because he kisses Sting's cheek and gestures for Gray and Natsu to move back. Sting whimpers at the loss of their touch, but when Gray moves to lie down on the bed and beckons to him, Sting follows willingly.

"C'mere, love," Gray murmurs, pulling Sting so that he's straddling Gray's legs. Gray pushes himself up on an elbow and kisses Sting, soft and sweet, as Rogue settles on the bed next to them. Sting can feel Natsu's hands ghosting over his hips.

"Fuck," Sting whispers as Natsu guides him onto Gray's cock, gently pushing him down until he's pressed against Gray's thighs.

"Gods, babe," Gray whispers, biting Sting's lip and thrusting up into him gently.

"You're doing great," Rogue murmurs, running his fingers through Sting's hair. "You're perfect right there." Sting can't breathe.

Gray rocks up into Sting a few times, running his hands up and down Sting's chest and brushing over his cock. Then Natsu's tongue joins Gray's cock in Sting's ass, and Sting nearly comes right then and there.

"Shhh," Rogue says comfortingly, tipping Sting's chin up so they're looking at each other. "Look at me. Let them take care of you."

Natsu moans as he tongues Sting's ass, hands running up and down Sting's back. Gray keeps his thrusts shallow, linking fingers with Natsu on Sting's left hip and brushing through Sting's hair with his other hand.

"Good boy," Rogue whispers, leaning in and kissing Sting. He strokes himself lazily as he runs his tongue along Sting's lower lip.

Their gentle rhythm continues – Sting rocking onto Gray's cock, Natsu's tongue exploring Sting's ass. Sting's face is red and his hair is slicked with sweat when Rogue whispers, "Natsu's going to start fingering you now," against his lips.

Sting nods and tries to relax as Natsu slowly slides a slick finger in next to Gray's cock. Gray hisses, trying his best not to thrust up into Sting.

"Shit," Gray whispers, pushing his head back into the bed. Natsu leans down and presses a kiss to the base of Sting's spine as he slides his finger in and out, giving Sting time to adjust before adding another.

Sting tries to move, face screwing up as he lifts his hips. "Breathe," Rogue murmurs. "Take your time." He brushes his thumb along Sting's cheekbone. Sting squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shaky breath, focusing on Rogue's hands and forcing himself to relax. "There you go. You're okay."

"Another?" Natsu asks softly, squeezing Sting's hip with his and Gray's joined hands.

"I…" Sting lifts his hips, slower this time, and presses back against them, breath coming sharp. "Yes."

Natsu eases another one in. "You're so good, baby." He strokes his fingers slowly. Gray shudders, fingers gripping Sting's hair gently when Sting gasps. "So sweet."

Sting's entire body jerks. "Gods."

Gray's fingers tighten in Sting's hair. "So perfect."

Natsu hums in agreement, fingers slowly scissoring until Sting rocks his hips with the movement.

Rogue kisses Sting's forehead. "That's it, Sting." He settles against the headboard. "You're doing so well."

Sting keens against the curl of Natsu's fingers, whimpering when Gray's cock throbs. "Hnnng."

"Can I put another one in, love?" Natsu asks roughly. Sting doesn't hesitate in giving permission and Natsu leans his forehead against Sting's shoulder blade. "Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you." He presses another finger inside, waiting until Sting's breathing evens out before he moves again.

He plants a kiss against Sting's shoulder, eyes flicking up to look at Gray. Sting squeezes around them, and Natsu thrusts his fingers faster.

Gray can feel Natsu's eyes on him, but he doesn't turn to face him. He can't, not when Rogue is stroking his cock, brows pinched together with how hard he's trying to keep his composure. It's hot when Rogue is so close to losing control, teeth buried in his lip and barely holding those moans back.

"Natsu," Sting chokes out. Gray turns at that, cock twitching against Natsu's fingers. "I think I'm ready." Natsu kisses the junction where Sting's neck meets his shoulder. "I can handle it."

"I know you can," Natsu assures. "Just give me a couple minutes to be sure."

Natsu curls his fingers one at a time and Gray's back arches off the mattress, fingers squeezing around Natsu's. Sting's hip is going to have bruises tomorrow, and Gray knows he'll wear them with pride.

"Please." Sting pushes into the thrust of Natsu's fingers. "I want you. Please."

"Shit." Natsu nods. "I think you're…" He looks to Rogue.

Rogue grips himself harder. "He's ready."

"You're sure?" Natsu asks against Sting's shoulder. Sting again gives no hesitation, just a breathy yes and Natsu curses, "Shit."

Natsu takes care when slicking himself up, rubbing the excess along the underside of Gray's cock and around Sting's rim. Natsu lines himself up, head of his cock sliding over Gray's shaft as he does. Gray's thighs tense on either side of Natsu's knees and he lets out a quiet gasp. Natsu gets the tip in before Sting wraps his hand around the base of his cock and squeezes, eyes falling shut, mouth falling open.

Natsu holds still but for the tremors running up and down his torso. "You're doing so good," Rogue says gently. "Take as much time as you need."

Natsu places a kiss to the side of Sting's neck. His eyes meet Gray's and he smiles. He's never seen Gray so fucked out. The flush on his cheeks matches the one on the back of Sting's neck, just as dark and lovely.

"'M good," Sting grits out. "Keep going."

Natsu eases himself in until he's halfway, thighs quaking and fingers tight between Gray's.

"More," Sting pleads. "I want all of you."

Natsu's head falls forward to rest against Sting's shoulder. "Gods, baby. You're gonna kill me."

"Hah," Gray breathes. Natsu lifts his head to look at him. His face is even more pink than before. "Me, too."

Rogue hums. "He's just… so perfect." He's still jerking himself slowly, but there's precome leaking from his cock, sliding down his shaft and glistening on the backs of his fingers.

"Fuck," Sting cries. "Natsu, please."

Natsu presses all the way inside, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. "You're so fucking tight."

Sting doesn't say anything, just tightens his hold on the base of his cock.

"Holy," Gray breathes, "fuck."

A low, throaty sound rolls off Rogue's tongue. "I knew you could do it."

Precome slides over Sting's fist as he grips himself shakily, adjusting to having both Gray and Natsu inside him.

After a few deep breaths, Sting says, "Move. Please."

Gray catches Natsu's eye over Sting's shoulder. Natsu rises up on his knees, wrapping an arm around Sting's chest to bring him up, too. "Go ahead."

Gray slowly slides out. He plants his feet firmly against the mattress and thrusts back up, admiring the sweet sounds he draws from Sting. His fingers tighten around Natsu's and Natsu takes a deep, steadying breath and follows him. He relishes in the way Sting shakes against him, the way he can feel the head of his cock dragging over every inch of Gray's shaft as he pulls out and fucks back in.

A shiver rolls along the length of Sting's spine, his breath comes sharply as they alternate, settling into a slow and gentle rhythm.

Sting can feel Natsu tensing against his back, can feel Gray's thighs trembling between his legs. They want more, and yet they keep their pace, easing Sting into it with slow movements, with soft praise.

"Gods," Natsu says roughly, breath hot against Sting's shoulder. "I can't wait to fucking come inside you." Sting moans, hips jerking and slamming down as Gray pulls out. Gray's chest heaves, sweat slick and flushed pink. Natsu bites into Sting's shoulder, just shy of piercing skin. Sting arches into the roll of Natsu's hips and Natsu flicks a finger over his nipple.

"Mm," Gray hums. "Wanna come in you, too." Sting's hips jump again, and he groans as he fucks into his hand before fucking himself on their cocks. "Fuck, baby." Gray's face screws up. "I wanna _move."_

Natsu curls around Sting, hand sliding from his chest to his thigh. He rests it there for a moment, before he moves to grip Gray's leg instead, thrumming circles into his skin before delivering a sharp slap.

Gray throws his head back, hissing through his teeth. Sting feels his cock pulse in him and he whines. "I want…" He trails off as Natsu slowly draws back and pushes back in. "I want that." Gray blinks up at him, then his eyes flick over to Natsu. Sting takes Natsu's hand and pulls it back to his own thigh. "I can take it," he promises. "Please."

He can feel the shake in Natsu's chest as his breath shudders out of him. Natsu lifts his hand and gives Sting's thigh a harsh slap, fingers gripping his hip and Gray's fingers when Sting cries out.

"Gray," Sting gasps.

Gray's already moving underneath him, a little faster, a little harder. It's just enough to have Natsu frantic to keep up, to have him pulling out so he can slap Sting's ass before driving back in.

Sting nearly comes then and there. "Yes, gods."

"That's it," Rogue encourages. "You're taking them so well, love." Sting whimpers and strokes his cock. "Making them feel so good."

"Ahh," Sting whines, shivering as Natsu and Gray fall into sync, pulling out and slamming back in at the same time. Their nails bite into Sting's hip. Natsu's harsh breaths are warm in his ear, the hushed curses curl his toes. Gray's staring up at him, lip pulled between his teeth as he drives into him. "Please, Rogue, can I-"

"Not until they do." His voice is so deep and smooth as he denies Sting that Sting has to grip the base of his cock again to keep from disobeying.

"Sir, _please,"_ Sting begs. Rogue thrusts into his hand, head tipping back. "I need to." Gray and Natsu fuck him harder, movements becoming erratic in their desperation.

"Make them come," Rogue orders. "Then you may follow."

"I'm gonna-" Gray chokes out, back arching off the mattress. "I'm close, baby."

"So close," Natsu grunts in his ear.

Sting squeezes around them. "Come," he says softly. "Please."

The word is barely between them before Gray's eyes screw shut and his mouth falls open as he empties into Sting. Natsu isn't far behind, coming with a low, drawn out moan.

Hand still braced against Sting's chest, Natsu bends him over and keeps fucking him until he comes, painting Gray from his stomach to his throat.

"Fuck," Sting cries, head dropping to rest against Gray's chest. He listens to the way Gray's heart pounds as he watches Rogue come into his hand. Rogue's eyes never leaving the display in front of him as he works himself through the high.

Sting relaxes as his boyfriends' breathing evens out, sighing as Natsu leans into him, pressing him further into Gray's warmth.

"Fuck," Natsu says softly, rubbing small circles into his skin. "You get so tight when you come."

Gray hums in agreement. "You're amazing," he tells Sting.

Sting's cheeks go pink. He can still feel Gray and Natsu throbbing inside of him and he bites his lip, eyes still hazy, still locked on Rogue.

"You are," Rogue tells Sting. "You did so good, sweetheart."

Sting sighs, pressing his head into Gray's palm when Gray cards his fingers through his hair. Natsu kisses along his shoulder, dragging his tongue over Sting's neck.

"Almost feel like I can go again," Natsu murmurs, smiling against Sting's skin when he gasps. He can feel Rogue's eyes on him, and doesn't even bother looking at him as he rises to his knees. "I know I can't fuck him again," he says, slowly pulling out, thumbs still rubbing at Sting's skin. "I only said that I wanted to."

Gray huffs out a laugh against Sting's hair, and Rogue echoes him as he pushes up off the bed. "I'm going to run him a bath," he says. He watches Natsu help Sting roll off of Gray. "Bring him into the bathroom when he can stand."

Rogue smiles as kneels to turn on the faucet, listening to the soft praise Natsu and Gray whisper to Sting as they slowly get him to his feet.

Rogue is screwing the lid on the epsom salt when Natsu walks in with Sting's arm slung over his shoulder.

Natsu presses Sting against the shower door gently, leaning in and kissing him long and slow as water fills the tub. When Rogue turns the tap off he hears it, the hitch in breath from the bedroom and the soft moan that comes after. Natsu tips his head back to peek through the door. "Good, you're still going," he says. "You look fucking hot."

Sting follows, leaning into Natsu's shoulder. "I wanna see."

"Mm-mm." Natsu places a hand against Sting's chest and pushes until Sting feels the cool glass against his back again. "If you watch him, you're gonna wanna join." He licks his lips, grinning when Sting's pupils blow a little wider. Rogue sighs. "And apparently that isn't allowed."

"He took a lot," Rogue reminds him.

"I know," Natsu says. "I was there." Rogue splashes him.

Sting tries to sneak another look. Natsu pulls him in, fingers light on his jaw as their lips brush together. "Be good," he says quietly. Sting whines, but nods. "Have a soak. You need it." Rogue tugs lightly on Sting's hand. "Rogue's right, you took a lot."

"And he took it perfectly," Rogue says.

Sting flushes under Rogue's gaze, but he lets Rogue pull him closer without another word, stepping into the tub after him and settling back against his chest.

Sting slowly sinks lower into the water as Rogue rubs at his shoulders. He's almost to his chin when he hears Natsu ask, voice low and rough, "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Sting answers quietly, cock twitching under the water. "When we get out-"

"No," Rogue says, thumbs working over the nape of Sting's neck. Sting huffs, arms sloshing around in the water. "I'm not saying you can't join." Sting glances up at him. "Maybe one of them can ride you, hm?"

"Natsu, _fuck."_

Rogue chuckles. "Sounds like Gray might be willing if we get out fast enough. Shall we rinse off?"

Sting plucks the stopper from the drain. "Please."

Natsu and Gray only get louder as Sting and Rogue stand under the spray of the shower. Sting nearly gets out a minute in, but Rogue wraps an arm around him, fingers skimming over his hip before he wraps them around Sting's cock.

"You should have seen yourself tonight," Rogue whispers in his ear, stroking Sting in time with the moans spilling in from the bedroom. "I've never seen anything so fucking hot."

Sting groans, chasing the tight, slick grip of Rogue's fist before he rocks back to grind against Rogue's cock.

"I wanna see you do it again." Rogue starts jerking him faster, rolling his hips against Sting's ass. "Wanna fuck you with Natsu, have Gray tell us how to take you."

"Rogue," Sting pants. "Fuck."

"Fuck, yes, like that," Natsu growls. "Take me nice and deep, sweetheart."

Sting tenses against Rogue and Rogue hums. "Or would you rather Natsu tell us how to fuck you? Tell us how hard and how fast? When you get to come?"

"Gods, yes," Natsu groans, "touch yourself, Gray."

"Yes," Sting whimpers. "Want that… Rogue, I want _you._ Fuck me."

"You already know I can't," Rogue says, releasing Sting's cock to turn off the shower. Sting follows him out, stopping when he reaches the door. "But maybe one of them can be convinced to take you."

Natsu stills, hips pressed against Gray's ass, hand wrapped around his throat. "I thought we couldn't..?"

Rogue shrugs, taking Sting by the hand and leading him to the bed. "He can fuck one of you."

Natsu smirks, turning back to Gray. "I'm sure you'd love to take him," he says, easing his grip to slide his thumb over Gray's jaw, then his lip. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Gray rasps.

Natsu looks over to where Sting and Rogue and laying together, Rogue's arm back around Sting, slowly stroking him as they watch Natsu start to move again. "You can have him when I'm finished." Gray squeezes around Natsu's cock. "I have a feeling it won't be much longer."

Sting sighs, melting against Rogue. "Take your time."


End file.
